Former Ninja Hero
by sageof6way
Summary: Naruto has died in his sleep at the age of 150. He is reincarnated in a new world to live life to the fullest. Might have a pairing but not heavily
1. Chapter 1

The Former Ninja Hero

I don't own Naruto or Dc

Prologue

XXX

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was dead. It was not by battle the greatest Hokage and Shinobi had died. At the ripe old age of 150 the elder Shinobi died peacefully in his sleep. He is survived by several dozen great grandchildren and several dozen Great Great grand children. The world will mourn this legendary icon.

XXX

In the void a man with a long bread and grey hair was floating. "I man satisfied," he whispered. "My loving wife and children. I will join you shortly."

As he was floating waiting for the Shinigami to collect him the man opens his eyes. He sees the nine tailed beast looking at him. "Kit," said the nine tailed fox.

"Kurama," said the man. "After all of these years. I died in my sleep."

"You seem amused," said the Kyuubi.

"A little bit," said the man. "All the battles, all the death, every injury and near fatal fights. Time is what did me in? I find it ironic."

A figure appears. He was a skeletal figure. "Uzumaki Naruto!" it stated in a booming voice. "I have come to collect you and send you to heaven."

"I am surprised," said the man known as Naruto. "I am sure I would be going to Maki or hell.'

"Most of the Shinobi have minus a few pure souls," said the Reaper. "However you are an exception."

"Huh," whispered Naruto.

"I have discussed your unusual circumstance with the Deity council," said the Reaper. "We have decided to give you another chance at a full life."

"Coming from a terrifying figure like you Mr. Death," said Naruto. "I would assume you are really a softy at heart."

"Don't push it brat," said the reaper. "I have an image to maintain due to my job."

"If I were to accept I would need more information. Will Kurama be with me,?' asked Naruto.

"In a way as a voice but not to use as a power up," said the reaper. "He will give you advice."

"What will my life be like?" asked Naruto.

It will be a surprise,' said the reaper.

"How much of my abilities will I have?" asked Naruto.

"You will have them, but must be unlocked," said the reaper. It will be the use of chakra. I will give you a gene to unlock the Sharingan and Rinnegan."

"Ok," said Naruto. "Last question, I guess I will have to unlock those too?"

"That is correct. Do you accept?"

"Another adventure I guess," said Naruto. "let's do it,"

"I will see you on the other side."

XXX

1965 a blond haired Baby was born to a loving family. The father had blond hair and was Caucasian. and the mother had black hair and was of Japanese. They named the boy Naruto Williamson. The father had fought in the army. His name was Richard Williamson. He was a corporal in the 33rd Medical division of the United States armed forces.

He was majoring to be a doctor when Pearl Harbor was bombed. Like many young men, he did not hesitate to join the fight against the Axis.

The mother was a young lady name Sakura who in an Japanese internment camp during the war. Richard was asked to head there to help the medical staff treat some of the sick before heading to Europe. He was stricken by the 18 year old beauty. He was there for several month and the two formed a friendship.

The war in Europe was hell. Richard did his duty and lived through it. After word he found Sakura and proposed to her. He opened a medical firm in New York to help the those in need. A few years later Naruto was born.

Naruto was a very active child. He lived a good child hood.

Naruto at age eight started having dreams. His young mind could not figure out what the dreams meant. He saw a blond haired teen starting down another man. In one of these dreams he find himself in a sewer. "Where am I?"

"Welcome," said a booming voice. "Follow my voice."

Naruto did as told and come across a cage with a seal. Behind it was a fox with nine tails "Who are you?" asked the young Naruto.

"It has been a long time, partner," said the figure. "I am glad to see you after all of these years."

"I feel like we have met," said Naruto.

"Think back," said the fox. "Do you remember you past life?"

"The dreams," said Naruto. Realization dawns on Naruto. "Kurama."

"It's is good to see you again kit," said the fox. "What else do you remember.'

"Just your name," said Naruto.

"That is a start," said the Kurama. "You have been reincarnated after you died of old age."

"I see," said Naruto.

"I can tell you stories if you have time," said Kurama.

"I would love to," said the boy.

Kurama told Naruto about his past life and all of the aswome thing he has done in that life. "So can you teach me this ninjutsu," asked the boy.

"Yes," said Kurama. "Like I told you have other abilities which have yet to be unlocked. PPlus I can only give you advice at this point."

"Why?"

"My chakra will kill you at your age," said Kurama. "I would prefer you live another live with out dying.'

Naruto bows.

XXX

18 year after Naruto was born 1983. He had learned much from Kurama about chakra and ninjutsu. Naruto got a scholarship to Gotham University.. Though the school was IVY league . The city its self was another matter. Plagued with crime a corruption.

Naruto was majoring in Medical field. He wanted to live up to his father reputation as a fantastic doctor.

His plane touched down in Gotham he then took a taxi to the campus. Getting to the campus and his home for eight years.

XXX

Naruto was walking down the street in Gotham when he heard gun shots. "What?"

In the back of his mind Naruto hearing a wishing voice. Shaking his head. He head to the crime scene, hoping he can help any casualties. Getting there he sees a shootout taking place. Naruto quickly does a transformation. Tuning into a masked figure. He disappears from his hiding spot and heads to the building in an invisibility jutsu. He walks into the building locates all of the hostages. The hostages are surrounded by ten gunman. Naruto quickly knocks them out one after another before they are hit.

Out side an officer was wounded. A clone of Naruto quickly heads to the injured officer takes out a first aid kit from his bag and starts to perform preventive first. "What are you doing here civilian?"

"I was on my way to class when I saw a the situation," said Naruto. "I am studying medicine.'

"Be careful," said the officer with a flinch.

"I bandaged to wound but don't overdo it," said Naruto.

"Thanks," said the officer.

The twenty hostages looked on as the guards around them were knocked out. Naruto appears from the shadows in his disguse. "Are you all good to walk?"

"Who are you?" asked on of the hostages a woman with black hair.

"I am nobody special," said Naruto. "We have to get you to the police lines."

Outsdide the clone of Naruto was helping the Para-meds helping the injuired. The little watr was going on.

A figure appears behind the small army of gunman and knock them out. The disguised Naruto walks out with the hostage. The police raise their gun. "He saved us," said a hostage.

"We never got your name," said an officer.

"Fox Sage," said Naruto. He disappears.

XXX

Naruto dispelled his clone after the police cleared out the gunman. He was watching the news as the reporter talked about the hero Fox Sage.

Things are getting interesting," thought Naruto.

XXX

Naruto was at the hospital doing an internship after four years of college. He was still in the medical graduate program another four years. A black haired nurse walked up to Naruto who was sporting scrubs. "Mr. Uzumaki," said the nurse.

"What is it Mrs. Roselyn?" asked Naruto.

"Dr. Matays would like to give your grade for this internship," said the Nurse.

"I will head to his office in a few minutes," said Naruto.

Naruto was sitting in the head Doctor office. "Mr. Uzumaki, you skills have impressed me. I am giving you full mark for the report. I would also like you to join the Hospital after you graduate."

"I will take your offer," said Naruto. "I really appricate the opportunity you have given me. Sir.'

"You will make an excellent addition to the staff."

Naruto walks out with a smile as heads to school.

XXX

End Chapter


	2. Meeting the Bat

The Former Ninja Hero

I don't own Naruto or Dc

Chapter 1 Meeting the Bat

XXX

Naruto had graduated with top honors from Gotham University. He has been working at the Gotham Hospital for 5 years. All four years of his graduate program and a years after passing his medical license exam. During those year his hero persona Fox Sage made news after news. He was a major reason Gotham being cleansed by the major crime family. Naruto was watching the news when a reporter came on. "We are live as the Wayne heir has returned to Gotham. It is a great day for Gotham."

One thing that has haunted Naruto was his inability to save the poor boy from being an orphan. Even though it was before he came to Gotham. Naruto's phone ring. "Doctor Uzumaki," said Naruto. "I will head to the emergency room pronto."

Naruto get to his car a drives to the Hospital. Naruto got the the Hospital and was horrified. "What happened?"

In front of him where the staff all dead but had a creepy smile on their face. Reaching out to his senses. He senses a bunch of people upstairs. He quickly runs up the stairs and sees his mentor Matays standing protectively in front of a child. "You sick Bastard," said the Doctor with a nervous gulp.

In front of him was a criminal known as the Joker. "Don't be sad," said the clown. "I think you should smile more often."

Naruto looks around and sees a table with a scalpel. Sneaking up to a henchman. Naruto places the medical tool on the guys neck. "Boss."

"Is it the Bat," said the clown. He turns to the newcomer. "Oh I missed a person who needs joy."

"You will surrender to the police or," said Naruto digging the tool into the man neck drawing some blood.

"A hero with a backbone," said the Joker. The clown shoot the doctor in front of the child.

"Tell me scum," said Naruto. "Do you know of seven parts of the body that will end you?"

"Well." Said Joker with a creepy smiles. "We are at an impasse."

Naruto growls. "Here is my deal," said Naruto. "Surrender or die."

"I hold all of the cards," said Joker. A burly man with a clown face holds the child. "Shall we renegotiated."

"Check mate," said Naruto. The henchman was holding a roll of paper used on the beds. Behind Naruto was the young children. "Last chance clown surrender."

"You drive a hard bargain," said the Joker. He takes out a explosive. Naruto pushes the the henchman he was hold toward the clown. He grabs the young child and jumps out the window. The explosive goes off obliterating the top of the hospital. As Naruto was about to hit the ground. He is quickly grabbed by a man in a bat suit.

"Batman," said Naruto.

"Let's get you down," said the Dark Knight.

XXX

"GOTHAM HOSPITAL ATTACKED BY THE JOKER. DEATH COUNT 300."

Naruto was looking at the news. A ping of sadness in his heart. "I have never failed to save life," said Naruto. "Why does this hurt so much?"

He went to a hospital where the young child was taken. Naruto learned his name was Richard. "Can I see Richard?" asked Naruto at the front desk.

"Of course," said the receptionist.

Naruto walks to the floor. He is approached by a man in a tan coat and white mustache. "Commissioner Gordon," said Naruto.

"Doctor Uzumaki, said the man. "You have been here every day. It is not mentally healthy."

"I know," said Naruto. "I have seen people die on the operating table. Have been told it might happen even if I was performing"

"I see you feel responsible?" asked the man. "Those deaths are not your fault."

"I am a doctor. Yet I was powerless," said Naruto. "I will talk to you after I see Billy.'

"Very well," said the officer.

Naruto walks in. "Mistar Uzumaki."

"How are you are you?" asked Naruto.

"I am hungry," said the boy.

"What would you like?" asked Naruto.

"Anything," said the boy.

"Alright hang tight," said Naruto. "I will bring some food."

Naruto walks out and sees Gordon. "Any luck on finding the boy relatives?" asked Naruto.

"The father and mother were both victims," said Gordon.

"Damn," said Naruto. "I would like to adapt the boy or at least give him a home that is not in an orphanage."

"You will have to ask him," said Gordon. "Plus adaption court."

Very well. Now I am head to get some food to Richard," said Naruto.

After a few day in the hospital. Naruto headed to the child room. "Hey Richard," said the blond. "I have a important question for you."

"What is it Mr. Uzumaki?" asked the boy.

"I am giving you a choice," said Naruto. "I would like you to live with me."

Richard's eyes widen. "Why?"

"I have seen many orphans in my line of work," said Naruto. "I don't want that for you."

"I would like to live with you."

"Very well," said Naruto. "When the doctor releases you, I will take you to my place.'

"Thank you Mr. Uzumaki," said the boy.

"No problem kiddo," said the blond.

Richard as released a few hours later. The doctor told Billy not to push himself and if need to see a therapist. Naruto escorted the young pre teen to his new home. Getting to a medium size house in the suburb of Gotham, the two enter. "Pick any room upstairs except the master bed room," said Naruto. "I will make dinner in a bit."

Dinner was uneventful as Naruto made steak dinner. The two talked about the future. "What would you like to be?" asked Naruto.

Richard looked at his caretaker. "Police or Doctor," said the boy. "Not sure."

"It is too early to decide," said Naruto. "You have your whole life ahead of you."

"Mr. Uzumaki," said Richard.

"Call me Naruto," said the blond. "As I was saying I will support whatever career path you take."

"Thanks Naruto."

"No problem. You in 6TH grade?" asked Naruto.

"Yes," said Richard

"Do well in school you will succeed in whatever you do."

XXX

A few month later Naruto opened his own practice. He was considered one of the best doctor in Gotham. Richardhad warmed up to his situation faster than expected. Naruto had a designated time off for his Richard to do stuff with his ward.

It was summer break and Naruto spent as much time with Billy as possible. The Fox Sage made several appearances to the ire of the Dark Knight.

It was night time as Naruto was watching situation unfold. The Gotham mint was being robbed. Naruto disappeared.

At the scene of the crime The Fox Sage who was sporting a Anbu mask depicting a fox and a cloak on the scene. Sneaking in he sees Batman already there fighting the thug despite being outnumber the Dark Knight was skillfully taking each of the Thug out. The Sage in the shadows and saw a man take a sniper rifle and point it at Batman. "I don't think so," whispered the Sage,. The sniper looked behind him and saw the hero's fist a coming at him knocking him out. "That takes care of him."

Batman appears. "Why are you in my city?" asked the Dark Knight.

"I am merely helping out," said Sage.

"This is not a game," said the Batman.

"You are correct Batman," said the Sage. "I am not playing a game.'

"Who are you?" asked Batman.

"I will tell. Once you tell me you identity," said Sage. "I am not your enemy."

"We'll see," said Batman.

Have a good day," said Sage.

He disappears.

At the house Naruto smiles. "Looks like he tracked me.

In his hand was a tracking device. He looks out his window and see Batman staring at him. Naruto waves him down. "You let me track you," state Batman.

"I have nothing to hide," said Naruto. His eyes narrows. "Now we're even. Bruce."

"How did you," said Batman.

"Every person or should I say living thing have a life force that can be distinguished," said Naruto. "Like I said I am willing to help you. I have seen the horror these scum bags can perform."

"The attack on the hospital?"

"Yes," said Naruto. "Part of me blames you Batman for not killing the clown sooner. The other part blames me for my weakness."

"Yet you have not killed anyone either," said Batman.

"Like you I will not stoop to their level," said Naruto. "Can I say that is the dilemma who is allowed to judge the maniac if the courts don't?"

"I will accept you help Sage," said Batman.

"In the field call me Sage. In private I am Naruto," said the blond.

"Very well," said Batman. He hand the blond a small device. "If you need anything let me know."

Naruto takes out a kunai. "If you find yourself in a bind throw this on the ground. I will appear."

XXX

The two bid each other good bye.

End chapter

AN: Next chapter Naruto might meet another hero. Not sure. I amt thinking Superman or Green Lantern. Not sure this is a slight re upload I made a big mistsake. I had the boy named two different names. Silly me. He is Richard sorry


	3. Queen of the Seas Savor

The Former Ninja Hero

I don't own Naruto or Dc

Chapter 2 Queen of the Seas savior

It was summer vacation and Naruto practice was considered one of the best cares given to anybody. He did take insurance, he had a kind heart and always healed anybody to any despite status and wealth. He had method to determine if they qualified for free service. They had to go through a interview and reference check. If they claimed they needed to exemption.

Naruto had scheduled a week and a half off to go on a vacation to Coast City with Richard. Naruto just finished a massive operation on a well-to-do business man son.

It was a success. The boy was terminally ill with a illness that not a single doctor could Heal. Going through the blood work. He interesting thing. The young boy had a small amount of deadly metallic poison in his blood stream. Naruto told the parent. He can attempt to take it out or at least slow it down so the boy can have a decent child hood. I probability of success for complete removal was twenty percent that more than Naruto was even sure about. To slow it down would give the young 8 year old twenty more years of living. They went with removal.

Naruto was in the operating room for three hours. Taking out the poison was very tricky. Naruto had to cut the boy vain and isolate the cause and quickly stop the bleeding. For three hours it went like this Naruto would the vein take a little poison out then quickly close it. Rinse and repeat. It wasn't that it was a lot of it was the complexity of the surgery and the immense care and measures the blond doctor had to take as to not endanger the boy life. Naruto before the surgery was a nervous wreck. He went in the room very calm hiding his worry at the boy in his care. After word he walks out and heads to the parent. I asks them to head to the recovery and told them it was a success. The mother was beside her self with joy the father was speechless. He offered Naruto more money then was asked. "Look Mr. Trent," said Naruto. "I refuse to take more money for doing my job and what we agreed about," said Naruto. "I will stay in the office down the hall for a few day and make sure you son is out of the danger zone."

"Dr. Uzumaki," said Mrs. Trent. "How can we ever repay you."

"One thing, I want your son to grow up to a ripe old age," said Naruto. Turning to the boy. "Can you do that for me?"

"Yes Doctor Uzumaki," said the boy a little in pain in his voice as the anesthetic wore.

"I am going to monitor you for a week before I take my son to vacation. I have a small room for your parents so they can be here with you.'

"Dr. Uzumaki," said Trent. "You are a saint. You have a found a friend in our family."

"Thanks Mr. Trent."

"Robert," said the man. "Please none of that Mister nonsense."

Naruto had check had done his last check up on the boy. "If you need anything contact me on this number," said Naruto. "Now Benjamin I am going to take your blood and make sure everything is ok before I discharge you."

Naruto took a sample and told the parent, give him a sec. He does a test and comeback. "Good news is your cured," said Naruto. "Here are my release order. I want him to follow this diet for a week. I main reason is have limited any iron he consume. He is not to do anything that can upset his body. It is weak and he has stitches near the opening I had to cut. They will dissolve in a week or two. I wish you a speedy recover."

Thank you so much Dr. Uz7umaki," said the father.

The mother hugs Naruto while thanking him profusely. The boy hug Naruto. Naruto pats him on the shoulder. As to not agitate the wound. He does not grab the boy for a hug.

XXX

Naruto was on a plane with Richard heading to coast city. They landed and find the beach house Naruto had rented. "Naruto this is great," said Richard.

"You want to grab a bit or go to the beach?" asked Naruto.

"I think beach is a good idea," said Richard .The two get in there swim suit and tee shirts. When they get in the beach. All of the female w turned their head looking at Naruto body.

"I feel very unconfterable," said Naruto to Richard.

"To be fair you do have a good body that woman like," said Richard. He also saw some men look at Naruto too. "As well as men."

"Let set up," said Naruto. The two where relaxing. As the beach was becoming empty.

After two hours. Naruto looked at Richard. "Going for a walk. I will be back."

Ok," said Richard. I will head back."

Naruto was walking down the beach when he saw a person on the shore. Face down in the water. Rushing to the down person. He notices a faint pulse. He turn the body and notices a female with gorgeous red hair. However what had got his attention was a massive hole in her side. Picking her up he disappears in a body flicker. He runs into the house startling Richard. "Hurry bring me my medical tools!" shouted Naruto.

"Sure everything ok," asked the boy. He enters and see the young female on Naruto bed bleed. "What happened?"

"It looks like she was impaled," said Naruto. "Give me the gauze and bandage. We must stop the bleeding."

Richard had been around Naruto to know if Naruto was yelling to do what he said. Especially if it was a medical emergency. Naruto bandaged the wound. He frowned as he did a diagnosed jutsu on the red head. "Damn what is wrong? She is not fully human. It seem like she is aquatic somehow."

Richard was told of Naruto abilities by the blond. Naruto knowing the female was part aquatic. He had an idea of how to heal her. The few hours proved taxing as Naruto healed the wound but the trauma or the injury sent the red head into shock. "She was lucky I found her," whispered Naruto. A hour and too later she would have died from blood lose."

The female wakes. "Where am I?" she asks. She looks around and see some medical equipment around. "How am I alive?"

She sees a blond man enter. "Good you're awake," said Naruto. "It was touch and go for you."

"Did you heal me?" she asked.

"Yes," said Naruto. "Can I ask you some question?"

"Sure, I will answer whatever I can without indangering myself," said the red head.

"I am Doctor Uzumaki. Can I get you name?" asked the blond.

"Mera," said the female.

"I did a quick diagnosed. You biology gave me trouble. You are part human. But Also aquatic," said Naruto. "You may answer this question or not. It is up to you, where are you from?"

"I can't answer that," said Mera. "It will put a people I know in danger."

"I understand," said Naruto. "Last question who attack you with a spear of some kind?"

"How did you know that is what injured me?" she asked.

"Bullets are smaller. Plus if you where attacked in water the bullet would have had a hard time penetrating you body completely. It will have gone in but it would not go out as easily."

"I was attack by Pirate after I escaped captivaty," said Mera.

"Any chance they come here to find you?" asked Naruto.

Mera was not sure about the question. If she said yes would this man leave her outside to save himself. She could not think about endanger innecent with her problem. "They will most certainly try to find me."

"I see," said Naruto noticing the worry on Mera's face. "You will stay here till I clear you to leave and I believe you are strong enough to go back to your home."

"You're not kicking me out to protect yourself?' Mera asked in amazement.

"I am a Doctor," said Naruto. "I don't kick anyone out who is under my care."

"It is Nine at night. Would you like some food?" asked Naruto.

"Just water for now," Said Mera.

"I will be back."

Next morning Naruto was doing a check up on his guest. "You are recovering nicely."

"Thank Doctor Uzumaki," said the female.

Naruto turns his head to a door. "I see we have company," said the blond. "Stay here. Richard, protect her. Use what I taught you."

"Yes Naruto," said the teen.

Naruto walk to the door and sees several guys with guns in their hand. "Can I help?"

"You are harboring something that belongs to us," said the leader.

"Uh huh," said Naruto. "That young lady is under my protection. See yourselves out."

One of the guy goes to punch Naruto but his fist is grabbed arm is broken with an elbow slammed into it. "You will die!" shouted the leader.

So be it," said Naruto as for the next few second the men are quickly subdued and tied up. He quickly call the cop and have them hauled away.

Richard looks at Naruto. "They must have been really weak," said Richard. "New record."

"Not really much of a warm up," said Naruto. He sees the red head looking at Naruto.

"Can I ask you a question Doctor?"

"What is your question?" asked Naruto.

"Why is a surface dweller helping me," she asked. "What do you hope to get out of this?"

"I am bound by the Hippocratic oath I took when I entered this profession," said Naruto. "I will help any in need, it's simple."

"I see."

"You called me a surface dweller," said Naruto. "That is what your people call us?"

"Yes," said Mera. "I think I can trust you with a little bit of information. I am citizen of Atlantis."

Naruto eyes widen. "I though that was myth," he whispered. "That explain you biology. I can see why those men attacked. They where poachers."

"I am impressed you came to the correct conclusion," said Mera.

"How do we get you back to Atlantis after you're healed?" asked Naruto.

"I will take care of that," she said. "How long do you thing it will take till I am healed and good to travel?'

"I would say another day," said Naruto. "You recover has been marvelous."

XXX

Next evening Naruto and Richard escorted Mera to the ocean. "Thank you healing me."

"No problem," said Naruto. "I will keep watch."

"Well look what we have here," said a voice. Naruto turns to the voice disgust on his face. "The fist is back to full health."

"You all disgust me," said Naruto. I will face you."

"Sorry buddy. That fish has a buyer who will make us rich," said the man. "Give her to us and we will give you some of the profit."

"She is not mine to give. I will give you warning. You can leave by walking or leave on a stretcher," said Naruto.

"Get that bastard," said the man. Naruto is an impressive show of speed take out the first group. Going through hand seal he blows out a gust of wind blowing the men back. "That is enough.'

Naruto turns his head and sees Mera and Richard at knife point. The man is washed away by a wave. Naruto raises an eyebrow. "Who are you?" asked Naruto as he sees a blond man with a beard and trident."

"I am King Author Curry. Sole ruler of Atlantis," said the man.

Naruto disappears and punches another man a few feet. "We should deal with guys."

Naruto goes through hands Seal. "Water style: Water Shockwave."

The man was shocked at the display of water manipulation. "I appreciate you helping my wife," said the man getting out of his shock.

"Wow, never though I be healing royalty," said Naruto with a bow. "It is an honor to serve you Queen Mera."

"Please, Doctor Uzumaki, don't kneel. You saved my life I owe you a lot more," said the red head. "Isn't that right dear?"

"Yes. You have an ally in Atlantis," said the king. He takes a small pendent. "This is to symbolize are friendship."

"I am honored you majesty," said Naruto. "I will not betray your friendship."

XXX

A few days later Naruto was at the airport. "Ready to head home?" he asked.

"Man this was an awesome vacation," said Richard.

XXX

End chapter

A/N:So Naruto has met Aquaman and his wife. Hope you all enjoyed these little updates. I am really trying to show Naruto at his job through some snippet. I will be showing him being a doctor in-between help out the heroes. Who should Naruto meet next let me know because at chapter 5 or 6 we will get to the formation of the Justice League.


	4. The Amazonian Healer

**The Former Ninja Hero**

**I don't own Naruto or Dc**

**The Amazonian Healer**

XXX

Richard is now in High school in ninth grade. He made friend with a young Dick Greyson and Barbara Gordon. Naruto practice has become renown for the impossible happening. A he got an interesting patient. A criminal the deadly Two Face was badly hurt in a gang war. His men dragged him to Naruto clinic.

"The hell," said Naruto. "Mind telling me why this criminal is here?"

A big henchmen walks up to the doctor. Grabs him by the coat. "Our boss is badly hurt. He was wounded. You will help him."

"I will help him?" asked Naruto. "I am not opposed to helping anyone, bad guy or good guy. I will not be cowed or threatened. I will not be a good doctor if I refused treatment, bring him into room 5. I will see what I can do."

Naruto bring in a gurney. "Put him on, I will wheel him in."

Naruto walks into the room. "Please leave," said Naruto.

"That is our boss," said the man.

"I need room to work," said Naruto. "You can stay outside and it will be unlocked."

Naruto quickly does a diagnostic jutsu. "I see the bullet exited. You lucky your men brought you here."

He patches up the wound and seals it with chakra. Two face opens his eyes. In a gravely voice. "Where am I?"

"Greetings Mr. Dent," said Naruto. "I am Doctor Uzumaki, you were wounded in a gang war."

"I guess my men brought me here?" asked the super villain.

"They did. I give them credit. They are very loyal to you Mr. Dent," said Naruto

"I am Two Face, not that weakling," said the man.

"You might think so," said Naruto. "You can't deny your pe4rvious life."

"What do you know?" asked Two Face. You don't know loss."

"I guess the attack, on the hospital I worked at 4 or so year ago did not happen?" asked Naruto. "I have nightmares everyday about that night."

"What are you saying?" asked Two Face.

"We are not totally different. With experience of lose," said Naruto. "I took the high road did everything in my power to make sure I am helpless. A lot of doctor would have refused to heal you."

"Why didn't you?"

"I bound by the doctor oath. Two I have stood by my belief that if I can make a difference and help people. Both criminal and ordinary, I help the world be unified with compassion," said Naruto. I am going to call you men in to see you.'

"I never have said this in a long time," said Two Face. "I owe you my life."

"When you get out. I want you to surrender yourself to the police," said Naruto. "Try to make amends for all the harm you have done."

"How do you know it is possible?"

"Everyone has a chance at redemption. You must grasp it," said Naruto.

"How about the Joker?" asked Two Face.

"Not my call. It is more for him to make that call," said Naruto. "If you want an answer and to put aside my own personal opinion of the clown. Yes he does. He can be redeemed, it will be extremely hard and he will be shunned."

"Unbelievable. You even see some good in that lunatic?" asked Two Face.

"I will not say. However; everyone has potential for good and bad. No matter who.," said Naruto.

"I will turn myself over to the police," said Two Face. "I would like you to visit and have more discussions."

"Very well," said Naruto. "I will call the police after you are healed. Ok?"

"I understand."

Naruto did a last check up. He cleared Two Face to leave. "I have called the police. They will pick you up."

"Understood, doctor Uzumaki," said Two Face.

"Think on what I said," said Naruto. The police walk in and true to his word Two Face offers no resistance and surrender.

XXX

On a island in the middle of the ocean. The island could be considered a paradise lush trees and flora. In the middle was a medium size city. It had all woman clad in toga. Some had armor. In the palace a female run. "You highness," said the female.

"What is it?" asked the blond on the throne.

"It's princess Diana," said the female. "Our healers don't know what is wrong. She has a high fever and is coughing up a lot a blood.'

"Take me to her," said the queen. They get to the healer's chamber and see a black hair female on the bed. "Do have any clue on what happened?"

"No, you highness," said the Amazon warrior. "What shall we do?"

"Get Artemis for me," said the queen. A brown haired female walk in.

"You called for me your highness?" asked the female.

"Artemis. I have a mission that you must not fail," said the queen.

"What is it?"

"Princess Diana is ill and the healer don't know the cause," said the Queen. "Our scouts in man's world have told me of a excellent doctor who is well known to do the impossible.'

"Do you want me to bring him in chains?" asked Artemis.

"I want you to ask him to help us. Promise him whatever you can bring him to me," said the queen.

"Where is he located?" asked Artemis.

"In a city called Gotham, however; be careful that is very violent," said the queen.

"I will head out now," said Artemis.

XXX

Naruto was closing his office. Getting in his car he head to his house. He gets out and walk a few steps. He sighs. "You might as well come out," he said. A brown haired female walks out of the woods. Looking at her Naruto was impressed with the females body. Tone muscle but not overly buff. What caught his eyes was the golden armor and spear she was sporting. "I see by you garment you're not from around here."

"I am looking for Doctor Uzumaki," said the female. "Are you him?"

"I am. What do you need?" asked Naruto.

"Can I talk to you in private?" she asked.

"Please get in I was on my way home," said Naruto.

"Don't try anything," growled the female.

The drive was short. "Can I ask who you are?"

"My name is Artemis. I am captain of the royal guard on of the amazons."

"Ok," said Naruto. "Why would you come to man's world and seek me out?"

"Our Princess is ill and are healer don't know what is wrong," said Artemis. "We will give you anything you wish if you help her."

"When do you need to report back?" asked Naruto.

"Two full cycles of the Apollo," said the Artemis.

"Very well," said Naruto. "I will see what I can do."

"Thank you," said Artemis.

"I have an extra room you can spend the night," said Naruto. "We will leave first thing tomorrow."

Richard was waiting for Naruto. "How was work, Naruto?"

Naruto walks in followed by the female. "It was good."

"So you finally brought a woman home?" asked Richard.

"I am hiring your father to help my Princess," growled Artemis. "Don't insult me."

Sighing Naruto turns to Richard. "Please apologize to Mrs. Artemis," order Naruto. "I have offered to heal a friend of hers."

"Sorry. Mrs. Artemis for my outburst," said Richard.

"No harm done," said the Amazon. "Sorry for snapping at you."

Next day as the sun was rising, Naruto got his medical tools and escorted Artemis to a beach she had told him to go to. "So how are we getting to your island?'

"I have asked for a warrior to sail and pick us up," said Artemis. As the two wait a medium size boat appears being rowed by ten females. "They are here."

The boat land on the beach and Artemis walks on with Naruto following. The boat rows away taking Naruto to the island of the amazons.

XXX

A five hours later Naruto and his escort landed on a lush beach. Naruto closes his eyes. "Very serene," he said. "Mrs. Artemis. What is the proper way to address you Queen if I should be in her presence?" asked Naruto. "I would rather not make any you or your monarch anger."

"Yu can call her your Highness," said Artemis. "Queen Hippolyta would like to meet you before we take you the princess."

"Very well," said Naruto.

Naruto was escorted to the palace. Approaching the queen, Naruto took and knee as a sign of respect to a person of higher standers. "Welcome, Doctor Uzumaki," said the blond queen.

"It is a honor to be requested," said Naruto still on his knee.

"You may rise," said Hippolyta. Naruto stand back up.

"I am sure you where told of the situation."

"I was informed your highness," said Naruto. "I need to see the princess and figure out the symptoms."

"I will have Artemis escort you," said the queen.

Naruto was next to his guard as they came into a room. On the bed was a black haired female. The beauty of this one surpassed all of the other and was on par with the queen. Naruto walked to her and put his hand on her forehead. "Massive fever," whispered Naruto. "Sweating and pale skin."

Naruto put his head to the female heart. "Heart beat is slightly but that is not the issue at the moment. She has contract poison," said Naruto. "What was she doing before she became sick?"

"Training in the field," said Artemis. "Why?"

"She has been poisoned," said Naruto. "I would like to see the field she was at."

"What is that going to do?"

"Simple. I know she venom or poison of some kind. I don't know what caused it," said Naruto. "Plant based poison. Not a man made one. That does not narrow anything down."

I will take you," said Artemis.

"I will stay here," said Naruto as a clone appears. "This is a skill called a shadow clone. When you get there and he tells you he has figured it out. I would like you to hit him hard. I will get the memory back."

What are you going to do?" asked Artemis.

"I am going to try to keep the poison from spreading," said Naruto.

Artemis and the clone walk away.

XXX

In the field the clone was looking for any planet that he knew was toxic. He quickly found one. The only planet in the field. "Well that is not as good as I was hoping," said the clone. "You may hit me when ready."

Artemis punch the clone and it disappears in a puff of smoke.

XXX

In the healer chamber Naruto frowns. "Well this is a little harder.

Am Amazonian healer walks in. "Did you figure out what is wrong?'

"I did. However; now that I know. I will have work faster," said Naruto. "It is a planet called the nightmare gale. You princess is luck. It usually take only a few hours to kill a person."

"Do you need anything?'

Please bring me a buck with water and I need several peoplt o hold Princess Diana down," said Naruto. "There is no cure, but I have ability which I can extract the poison with my chakra. It is very painful."

"I will get what you need."

The perpetration have been made and Naruto looked around and he motioned the warror to hold Diana down. His hand glows green as a black liquid appears out of the Princess chest. As soon as he does this she start to thrash. Naruto puts the poison in the bucket. He does this for about half an hour before he nods his head and the warriors let Diana go. "All of the toxin have been removed."

"Thank you Doctor Uzumaki," said Hippolyta.

"She will need rest for about a few days," said Naruto. "I will stay and make sure is out of danger, ok?"

"That is fine," said the queen.

XXX

Naruto did checkups ever eight hours. Like he predicted. Diana opened her eyes opened on the fourth day. She saw her mother. "What happened?"

"You were sick," said Hippolyta.

"But how am I better?" asked the black haired princess.

"I had to get a Doctor from man world," said Hippolyta. Diana eyes widen.

"But isn't that against the Zeus's law?" asked the Princess.

"I don't care," said the queen. "You are more important."

"Your highness," said Naruto. Diana saw the man. "With you and your daughter permission. "I need to do a quick test to make sure she is clear."

"Go right ahead," said the queen.

"Please lay down," said Naruto as Diana does. His hands glow green and he hover over the princess body. "She is completely healed."

"When is she good to move?' asked Hippolyta.

"Whenever she wants," said Naruto.

Thank you. You're different from most men," said Hippolyta. "What can I give for payment?"

"I don't require anything," said Naruto. "I am meant to heal who needs it."

"Please stay for a few day and we will send back," said Hippolyta.

"I will be honored. I can teach your healer a few things if they want," said Naruto. "I am on a small leave of absence from my clinic

"It is settled," said Hippolyta. "Stay as our guest."

"Thank you, your highness," said Naruto.

XXX

End chapter

**A/N:Let me know what you though about this chapter. I am having him meet heros who are either not founder or are not heroes yet for a reason. It is all part of my plans. Enjoy**


	5. Meeting the Big Blue

**The Former Ninja Hero**

**I don't own Naruto or Dc**

**Meeting the Big Blue**

XXX

Naruto was at the island beach. It has been several day since he healed Princess Diana. Over the day he has taught the healer advance medicine, including how to use modern tool. He was invited to chat with Queen Hippolyta. He also had another warrior to heal.

Naruto walked to the throne room and kneeled. "You call for me your highness?" asked Naruto.

"Doctor Uzumaki. Please don't kneel," said Hippolyta. Naruto gets back to his feet. "I must thank you for all you have done."

"It was not a issue," said Naruto. "I did what any decent man would do."

"I fear you are one of the few," said Hippolyta. "Any other man would have asked for something."

"You don't trust them do you?" said Naruto. "I won't pry into you past but I would like to listen if you wish."

"I can give you a small history," said Hippolyta. "I was in love with a god named Hades. He ambitious and use me to attack Olympus."

"That is it," said Naruto. "Continue."

"The battle that was fought was brutal and very devastating," said the queen. "Hades and his titans were defeated, but for my part in help Hades I was banished here to keep watch over the prison Tartarus."

"I see," said Naruto. "I am sorry for having you bring up those memories."

"Thank you," said Hippolyta.

Mother," said Diana as she walks in. "A warrior was hurt during a hunt."

Naruto faces the princess. "Calm down," said Naruto. "Panicking will not help. What happened and how bad?"

"We went after a Lion. The lion noticed us and charges us," said Diana. "He dug is claws in Cassandra's arm and size. We killed it but she is bleeding out."

Naruto nods his head. "Take me to her," said Naruto. They walk to the healer's chamber. "What have the healers done so far?"

"They cleaned and bandaged the wound," said Diana.

"That is a start," said Naruto. The two get to the chamber and see the young lady on a bed. Naruto's hand glows green. "I am impressed."

The healer looks at Naruto. "Doctor Uzumaki."

"You did an excellent job bandaging her up," said Naruto. "Half the job is done. I am going to try to sooth the injury so she is not an much pain."

A light green glow appears. "I will try to close the wound and she need to recover for a few day."

Naruto walks out with Diana and the healer. "You are a fairly new healer?" asked Naruto. "I saw you when I was show you how to take of the injured."

"Yes Doctor Uzumaki," said the brown haired healer.

"You did a great job for novice," said Narutro. "I will let Queen Hippolyta know."

"Thank you Doctor Uzumaki.'

XXX

Naruto waved to the amazons and stepped on to the water. The female warriors were shocked. "Have a good day," said Naruto.

Naruto had arrived back in Gotham after using his chakra to fly back. Getting to his home he is greeted by Richard. "Hi Naruto."

"Hi Richard," said Naruto. "How was the few day you were alone?"

"It was ok," said the teen. "Someone called from Metropolis Medical."

"Ok," said Naruto.

"They want you to call them back something about am award for your work," said Richard.

"I shall," said Naruto. Naruto calls the center and chats with them for a bit. "I will be there in a week."

"So you're leaving again?"

"Yes, I think I might take you with me. I want to spend some time with you," said Naruto. "If you don't mind I have a friend to visit."

"Ok," said Richard.

Naruto drives to Arkham. "What can I do for you?" asked the guard.

"I am for visitation," said Naruto.

"I would like an identification," said the guard. Naruto hand the man his card. "Please park I will send for an escort."

Naruto frowned as he was escorted through Arkham. "I never sensed some sadden and anger," he thought.

"Here you go," said the guard. "This is Mr Two Faces cell."

Naruto walks in. "Hi Harvey," said Naruto

"Doctor Uzumaki," said the man. "I am glad to see you."

"How are they treating you?"

"The food is crap," said Two Face. "I have it good due to the fact I turned myself in."

"Ok any news on a early release?" asked Naruto.

"I have not asked," said Two Face. "I want to serve my time to prove I have turned over a new leaf."

"I am heading to Metroplis," said Naruto. "They want to give me an award for my work."

"If anyone deserves it, it's you," said Two Face. "When is it? I would like to watch on the TV."

"It is next Monday at 5pm," said Naruto.

"Thank you my friend," said Two Face.

XXX

A few day later Naruto was sitting next to Richard on a plane. "I thought we would leave early and catch the sites for a few day," said Naruto. "We should be in Metropolis in five hours."

The plane land and Naruto head to baggage claim. Naruto and Richard head to the hotel and check in. "I want to stop by the Daily Planet," said Naruto.

"Why, Naruto?" asked Richard.

"I have contacted a good friend I meet in on a college sponsored trip," said Naruto. "I wonder how Clark Kent is doing?"

The two get to the Daily Planet. He gets to the receptionist. "Parden me," said Naruto. "Anyway I can meet Mr. Kent?"

"Do you know him?" asked the male receptionist.

"Tell him Naruto Uzumaki Williamson is here," said Naruto.

"I will contact him now," said male. He gets on the phone and starts to talk. Putting it down, the man nods his head. "Floor five, would you like a escort?"

"I don't know my way around," said Naruto. "That would be wonderful."

A white haired older man walks up. "Greeting Doctor Uzumaki," said the man. "I am Perry White."

"It is a pleasure to meet to meet you?"

"I was told you wish to meet Mr. Kent," said the man. "Please follow me."

The two went to the fifth floor and was walking throught the desks. "Clark," said Perry. "You friend is here?"

The black haired man looked up. "Naruto," he said in surprise. "How have you been?"

"Not bad," said Naruto. I am in town for a bit and thought I should come see you?"

"I have been pick to come over to the award ceremony," said Clark.

"Good have a friendly reporter," said Naruto.

"Hey Smallville," said black haired female with a purple dress. "Who is this?"

"Clark has told me about you Mrs. Lane," said Naruto. He extend his hand. "Love your work."

The young female reports shakes Naruto hand. "Has Clark said anything good about."

"How much is Clark going to pay me to keep quite?" asked Naruto with a smirk. "Just joking. He told me he has a lot of respect and admiration for you Mrs. Lane."

Clark sees Richard. "Is this the young man you told me about?"

"Clark I would like you to meet my ward," said Naruto.

"I am Richard, Mr. Kent. It is a pleasure to meet," said the teen.

"Clark, I would like to invite you and Mrs. Lane for lunch if you free," said Naruto.

"That would be great," said Clark.

XXX

Naruto was outside the building looking at his watch. He hear a gun shot. "Richard, find cover."

Naruto heads to the noise. He sees a sandy haired man being shot by police. The bullet bounce off his chest. Naruto senses no life or energy of any kind. "An android?"

Naruto heads into an alley and put on the mask cloak of the Fox Sage. He reappears in front of the police and throws some kunai. "I thought Superman would show up," said the man. "You're a little from Gotham."

"I made a wrong turn around somewhere here I am," said Naruto. "By the way, boom.'

The kunai had tag attached to them and they explode. "Nice try."

It seem we have another hero," said Sage. Superman flies down. "It is a really honor to fight beside you."

"Metallo," said Superman.

"6 out of 10 on the name," said Sage.

What was that?" asked the man getting pissed off.

"Might if I have this dance Superman?" asked the ninja themed hero.

"Have fun," said Superman. "I don't think you'll need it, but I will step in if you need help."

Superman walk to the police and stands next to the chief. "You sure he can handle him?" asked the chief.

"Trust from what heard. I have feeling he could be on my level," said Superman. "He is very crafty and strategic.'

Sages disappears is a blinding speed. Superman's eyes widen. "I barely caught that."

Metallo finds himself being flung into the air. He feels a hit that almost tears right through his circuitry. "I am disappointed," said Sage. The villain couldn't locate where the voice was coming from. "I have found you weakness."

Sages hand grabs the Kryptonite in the androids chest. Kicks the deactivated robot in to the ground. Looking at the green rock he quickly crushes it with chakra enhanced strength. Superman walks over. "That was quick."

"I don't like to toy with my enemies. Less damage to the people and building," said Sages. "Good looks like Doctor Uzumaki has started to patch the injured up."

"Thanks for your help," said Superman

"I will see you later Superman," said the Fox Sage.

XXX

Naruto was in front of the hospital. Several News van where there and well as all of the elites in Metropolis. "Doctor Uzumaki," said the president of the Medical division of the United Nation. "It is an honor to present you with this award for finding cure and helping the sick."

"Thank you Doctor Famy," said Naruto. "When I started this profession, I just want to follow in my father foot steps and help people. The joy of healing is something I will always cherish. I am also making an announcement. I am donating five hundred thousand dollars to find a cure for Alzheimer dieses. That is one of my great things I want to do in my field is help find a cure for that horrible dieses.'

The crowd claps. In the crowd a bald haired sneaks off. "You know what to do," he said is watch.

Naruto was wrapping up his speech, when he hears something. He moves his head to the side as a bullet misses him. Naruto eyes narrow. "Never thought I would be targeted."

The people start to panic. Naruto turns around and finds himself facing the barrel of a gun. It is held by the infamous assassin Deathstroke. "You will come with us," said the hit man. "If not I have several men with their sight on the populous."

"Stay back," said Naruto calmly as the officers move in. "Don't come closer. He is targeting the people in the crow. I need a your promise that you will not harm anyone here."

"On my honor," said Deathstroke.

The police move to the side as Naruto is escorted by the assassin to a car waiting outside the police lines.

Naruto goes into the cars and closes the door. "You do realize the MPD will be looking for me?' asked Naruto.

"I am aware," said the man. "I have a feeling you are stronger then you're letting on."

"If you theory was correct," said Naruto. "I should have been able to fight back."

"I know as a doctor you would not risk innocents."

"Why kidnap me?" asked Naruto.

"A ransom," said the man.

"I see."

Naruto smirks. "What is so funny?" asked Deathstroke.

"The fact you think you would be getting away," said Naruto. "Superman can locate us as well as Fox Sage."

The car stop. "Why have we stopped?'

The driver gets out. "The tire has been blown out."

"Just on time," said Naruto.

Death Stroke exits the car and see the Fox Sage. "I see you're the new hero?"

"Release your captive," said the ninja.

Death stroke pulls out high impact assault rifle. "Let see you rescue him."

The Sage throws kunai into the muzzle of the gun rendering it useless. The assassin goes for a punch but the Sages dodges everyone. "You're good," said Death Stroke. "How is your swordsmanship."

"Don't know, don't care," said the sage. He dodges a impalement from Deathstroke's sword. He slashes down trying to cut the hero down, however; his sword is caught by the heroes blue glowing hand. "Now do you see the difference between us?'

Sages slams the sword into the man throat cause him grasp it and stumble back. The last thing he sees is the eyes of the Sharingan. He falls down asleep. Naruto comes out of the car. "You ok?"

"Yeah," said Naruto. "Let's get back."

Sage brings Naruto back to the stage as Deathstroke is arrested. He gets the award and answer question.

XXX

End

**A/N: Not too much of screen time for Superman but I think it is important to show more of Naruto hero persona. Next chapter might be time skip of a time skip. Hope you all enjoyed it**


	6. Invasion

**The Former Ninja Hero**

**I don't own Naruto or Dc**

**Invasion**

XXX

Naruto was back in Gotham. It had been a year since he was awarded for his advancement in Medicane. Right now Naruto was at a court hearing. In the chair was Two Face. Naruto sat next to him. "Now Mr. Dent," said the judge. "You would like to be released on parole?"

"That is correct, your honor," said the former villain. "I have done many thing I will never be able to atone for it all."

"I see," said the female judge. "I normally would be opposed to your parole, however I have come to a compromise. I have talked to Doctor Uzumaki and he has agreed to be you parole officer."

Two Face looks at his friend. "Why?"

"I have talked to you when you were serving time," said Naruto. "During those times I saw a spark of regret. I believe you are genuine about redemption.'

"I am releasing Two Face into you care, Doctor Uzumaki," said the judge. "I have set up term for another appearance for a finally realese."

"I have read the terms," said Naruto. He turns to Harvey. "You must go therapy once a week."

"Two you will have to do community service for a year. Three, any money you make doing any job. Half will be given to victims you have harmed. It will be a fund I have set up."

"Thank you my friend," said the reformed criminal.

"If that is all," said the judge. "Mr. Dent will be released into your custody Doctor Uzumaki."

"Thank you, your honor," said Naruto. The guard walk to Harvey and remove his cuffs.

"I wish you the best Mr. Dent," said the guard.

XXX

Naruto escorted Two Face to his Car and the two drove off. "Doctor Uzumaki," said the man.

"Call me Naruto," said the the blond

"I must thank you for having faith in me," said the former villain.

"Look I read your file," said Naruto. "I think fate was not kind to you. You could have risen above what had happened. You did not, it is warming to see you try to turn over a new leaf."

"I promise. You will not regert it," said Two Face. "I will use my old name Harvey Dent."

"You are moving in the right direction," said Naruto.

XXX

A few day later, Harvey was watching the news. "Naruto, I want your opnion."

"About what?" asked the blond.

"Look at the news," said the man

Naruto watches as the report talks about Superman destroying the warhead. "I think it is a mistake to a degree."

"I thought the same," said Harvey. "They might be helping the earth from themselves, but at the cost of leaving out planet defensless."

"Maybe we're worrying about it for nothing.

Naruto clutches his head. "What is wrong," asked Harvey.

"Just a headache. I am now worried about what you said," replied Naruto. "Keep your eyes open just in case."

"Right, by the way how is Fox Sage doing?" asked Dent.

"It has been tough keep up with both persona," said Naruto. "Thank to the shadow clone jutsu, it has made it easier."

"Why did you tell about yesterday?" asked Dent.

"I trust you enough and want to show you more trust," said Naruto. "That is all."

"That mean a lot," said Dent.

XXX

Naruto was meditating. "What are these images?" he asked. "What do you think Kurama?"

"It's messages. More a distress call," said the fox.

"That is what I thought," said the blond. "It is coming from New Mexico. Area 51."

"What are you going to do?"

"I am going to investigate," said Naruto.

Naruto was leaving. "I am heading out," said Naruto.

"I guess you figured it out?" asked Dent. "If it an invasion or whatever, you can trust me to defend metropolis."

"Understood."

Naruto transforms in to Fox Sage and flies off. He passes over Metropolis when the sky starts to get dark. Sage eyes narrow. "I was right."

Flies down he see pandemonium. The police where fighting off several white creature. They where being pushed as a four legged walker start to blast their barricade. Sage reappears behind the walker hand glowing blue. Flicking his hand, the walker falls down. Three legs severed. He walks up to the downed machine and slams a Rasengan into destroying. He turns his head and see Civilian fleeing the battle. "Shadows Clone Jutsu."

Five Naruto appears. "Get the civilians to safety. Help anyone injuried," said Sage.

"Let's go," said clone.

Sage rushes forward and taking out scores of alien in hand to hand combat. Holding his more power attack back, as to not cause too much damage. He see a winged woman falling down in increased speed. He quickly flies and catches her. "Who are you?" asked the woman.

"A alley," said Sage. She gets up a little but clutch her wing. "You injured?"

"I can still fight," said the female.

"You can but you won't until you are healed," said Sage. "Lay down."

The female does so as Sages hand glow green and he mend the burn on her wing. "Any other injury? Asked the masked blond.

"No let's finish this battle," said the female.

The two heroes charge the army taking a lot of out. Sage see the Bat jet being shot down. It is caught by a green light. Sage notices a black female that he quickly figure out who it is. "What is she doing here?" thought the ninja.

The battle has ended as the Heroes converge on the hill overlooking the city. A man in red runs up. "Hey bats you dropped this," he said hold a piece of the bat wing. He drops it and sees the black haired female. He runs up to her. "Where have you been all my life?"

Sage groans

Themyscira," she replied.

The island of the Amazons," said the female with wings. "I though it was a myth.

It's not," said Sage. Diana looks at the mask hero.

Sage looks around. "It was luck we all arrived," said a dark skinned man in a green suit.

"I doubt it," said Sage.

"Sage is correct," said a voice. "It was not luck. I called you here."

"Those vision?" asked Sage looking at the green skinned man. "I assume there was a reason to call us here?"

"That is correct," said the alien. "I am J'onn Jones a Martian."

"Ah," said Sage. "I am getting the picture."

"We were a peaceful race," said the Martian. "Untill they came. They stuck fast and took over many of our cities."

"The ones who just attack us," said Batman.

"We soon learned the ways of war," said J'onn. "They have an ability which allow them to steal a power and the form of people."

"I take it you were victorious?" asked the winged woman.

"I am sole survivor. Near the end we planned a commando raid on main base of the invader. We use a powerful nerve gas to paralyze them. Every commando except myself was killed."

"If they where stopped. How did they comeback?" asked Sage.

"Two astronauts came to our planet and unsealed the base," said J'onn.

"Hang on none of those who came back said anything," said Flash.

"I see," said Sage. "You said these Martian have a the ability to shape shift. They captured one of those sent and took their form."

"I am impressed," said J'onn. "You're correct. I came to earth to warn you but they captured me and destroyed the nerve gas."

Superman eyes widen. "What have I done?"

"I believe the infiltrators tricked you Superman," said Sage. "However we must strike fast and decisively."

"I agree," said J'onn.

"This is not a job for armatures," said the Green Lantern. Looking to Diana and Sage.

"I have been in this hero business for a few 5 or so years, don't start," said Sage. "I am sure Princess Diana is more than capable."

How do you know me?" asked Diana.

"I healed you a year ago," said Sage. "My disguise is pretty good."

"Let's make this quick I am Sage," said the masked blond.

"Superman," said the man of steel.

I am Green Lantern," said the man. "Not sure why I am telling a bunch of rookie."

"I am Diana," said the female. "One of you already knows.

"Hawk Girl," said the winged woman.

"Flash," said the speedster.

"The emo one is Batman," said Sage. "What is the plan?"

"There are svreal factories around the world. Four major ones," said J'onn. "They each have a crystal that will disrupt the machine that will blackout sun."

"We must hit those factories," said Sage. "No doubt they will be well protected."

"How should we split up?" asked Superman. Flash runs to Diana.

"Dip on the amazon," said Flash.

"We need that can complement each other," said Sages. "Hawk Girl and Superman. That will be our heavy hitter. Next Green Lantern and the Flash. They are fast and will be good for blitzing the base."

Green Lantern was surprised at Sage's strategy. Pleasantly so. "That is good so far," said the Lantern.

"I think you can back Flash up if he get ahead of himself," said Sage.

"Hey I am not that bad," said the Flash.

"Yet you tried to hit a female whose people hate men with a passion," said Sage.

"Minus one or two," sad Diana.

"As I was saying," said Sage. "Keep your pants on Flash, this is not the time to be flirting. Next I think stealth. Batman and J'onn will be team three."

"I will head out with Princess Diana," said Sage. "Reason is simple. I doubt Diana aptitude for advance tactic and is a loose cannon due to her Amazonian upbrining. No offense Princess."

"None taken," said the female. "I can agree with some of that."

"No heroics," said Sage.

"Aren't we heroes?" asked Flash.

"This is war, not a bank heist," said Sages. I have some clone follow nearby for each of you. If you are injured retreat and mend your wounds. I will say this again. This is an offese. Not a suicide mission or a last stand. Understood?"

"I was wrong about you," said Lantern. "You have put together a more detailed and well planned strategy. I am impressed."

"Never underestimate your allies or enemies," said Naruto. "Move out."

Superman AND Hawk Girl went to the factory near the outskirts of Metropolis. Being the heavy hitter, they were not subtle is their approach right through the front they meet heavy resetance. Superman and Hawk Girl made their way in the a large room. "Which way?" asked Hawk Girl.

Superman uses his X ray vision to look around and find the location. "This way," said Superman. When they enter the room before the one holding the crystal. A surge of high voltage shocs both of them. Hawk Girl is knocked out as Superman find himself outnumber. He is subdued by a shot from m a kryptonite gun.

The clone outside sense what happened. "My order where to dispraise if a team failed," it said. He disappears.

Naruto was flying beside Diana. "Superman and Hawk Girl have failed," said Naruto. "Not good. But not critical."

Diana turned her head. "How do you know?" asked Diana.

"My clone memories are sent to me. I had keep it sense alert and to destroy itself if any team fails their mission," said Sage.

"Why not send you clone in?" asked Diana.

"One hit is all it would take to kill it," said Sage. "I would rather have Intel then anything else."

"It's good to meet you again Doctor Uzumaki," said Diana.

"It is a pleasure, how are your sister and mother?" asked Naruto. He get silence. "You left without telling anyone?"

Diana nods her head. "Yes but I had no choice."

"We will talk about this later. But make it so Queen Hippolyta is not worried," said Naruto. "I don't blame you, but you should have done things different."

In Beijing Flash and Green Lantern where near a factory. "Here is the plan," said Lantern.

"Plan," said Flash. "Rush in and get the crystal."

"Wait," said Lantern.

Flash rushes in and knockout a few invaders before a walks shot the ground in front of him making the speedster trip. Lantern and the clone of Sages rescue him as the clone takes out a few and the three retreat back. "I have a question before I heal you," said Sage. "Do you have a working brain in head."

Lantern was shocked at the calm ninja. Which made it more terrifying. "Um," said Flash. "I though speed would have been enough."

"That is the problem," said the clone. "I could have though up about fifty ways to go in an out with your power."

"That is enough," said Lantern trying to stop the tongue lashing Flash was going to get and actually deserved. "I agree with Sage. That was stupid and idiotic stunt."

"Why did you not have the whole team attack at one location?" asked Flash.

"There is that brain," said the clone. "Good question. Your answer is simple we have no idea of how narrow those halls in the factories."

I see," said Lantern.

"They will prepared for a commando team due to J'onn pervious assault," said Sage. "Two if one team fails. We will have more chances to succeed. I will heal the leg that is injured and you two will retreated."

"What about you?" asked Flash.

"I am able to take a hit and my original will get the memories. I will hold their pursuit party off," said clone. "Go."

The two head back. The clone charges the division. He quickly overtake a lot of the foot soldiers. But is quickly being overwhelmed. He grabs a exploding and destroys himself killing about 500 alone in the radius. When the smoke clear. There lies five hundred and fifty aliens dead or dying.

XXX

Naruto frowns under the mask. "Damnit Flash," growled Naruto.

"What happened?" asked Diana. "Did Flash or Green Lantern die?"

"No but they forced to retreat," said Naruto. "Flash's impatient almost got him killed. Bright side is my clone was able to take out a bunch of invader outside the factory to buy time for other to retreat."

"You don't seem to surprise," said Diana.

Not Really. In war things don't go as planned always. I am worried about the loses," said Naruto. "We will not rush in."

"Ok what is the plan Doctor Uzumaki?" asked Diana.

Naruto tell Diana of his plan.

XXX

J'onn and Batman where in the main factory. Without as much fire power as the other team. They relied more on stealth. Getting to the main chamber. It was laughable easy for the two hero walk by. With the invisibility power of J'onn or Batman staying in shadows. They walked in a one was aware. J'onn sees the crystal grabs it. The alarm sounds. The two quickly fight their way to exit and escape. "Sage was correct," said Batman. "He figured the best way to utilize our skill set."

Sages clone sees the two. Batman was limping. "Looks like they lucky shot," said the clone. "I think Batman should head back to the cave and figure out how to reverse to machine."

"Is your team going to call off the raid?" asked Batman.

"That would unwise," said the clone. "We should not claim victory till its over."

"We will head back and do our parts," said Batman.

XXX

Naruto was silent as he and Diana got to the factory. "J'onn team is successful," said the blond. "At least one team got the objective."

"Are we still attacking?" asked Diana.

"I would have another crystal in out possession just in case," said Naruto. "You know the plan?"

At the factory you see a bunch of explosion as over two hundred clone attack the invaders and self detonate. The two sneak in by a wall that was destroyed by a clone. The moment they enter they are quickly attacked. Diana starts to fight them off as Naruto takes a few out with chakra scalpels. The invader in room one are taken out. Throwing seals on the wall the two fight their way to the center. Naruto blasts the door with a wind jutsu. The two get to the device but are quickly surrounded. "You know how I said no heroics?' asked Naruto. Diana eyes widen. "I might have break that rule."

Naruto hand Diana the crystal. "Get this to the other," he whispered. "I will make an opening."

"I refuse to leave," said Diana.

"Not an option,' said Naruto. "This will be my last battle. I am going out with a bang."

He punches the nearest alien into the wall with such power and speed he tears right through the factory wall creating an opening. "I will avenge you?'

"Bring us victory Diana," said Naruto. Diana runs out as Naruto forms a seal prevent any pursuit. Naruto stares at about 500 foot solider. "Let's dance."

He rushes forward.

Diana was shedding tears as she fled from the factory crystal in hand.

She gets to Metropolis, and see the remaining heroes and lands. "This is the reminder of our forces," said Lantern. "What happened to Batman and Sage?"

Diana was holding back tears. "Batman I lost contact with him in the escape," said J'onn.

"Sage got us to the chamber but we were outnumber," said Dina. "Gave me the crystal and told me to leave. Last I saw him he face a small battalion of invaders."

"I am sorry," said Lantern. "I have seen a lot death in battles. It is never easy."

We must head in," said J'onn.

XXX

Back at the factory, Naruto was tearing through the enemy without mercy. The first kill he took did not affect him because of his past life. This made him a perfect choice to hold scores of the enemy off. He was force to heal a few times as the invader got a few lucky shots in. Fighting his way out. The body count was enormous. He gets outside and takeout the invader that came after. He revealed the eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and summoned a meteor to destroy the factory. Breath hard, Naruto was victorious. He feel down a coughed up some blood. Healing himself. He looked at his uniformed or lack off. Shirt was completely destroyed during the fighting. Mask was half broken reveling left side of his face which was bleeding.

"Let's see," said the blond. "Chakra has been depleted slightly. I thought I would be completely drained. Other than some minor cuts and injuries I should be good to fight in an hour."

XXX

In Metropolis, the heroes snuck in the base. They see Superman and Hawk Girl chained up. Superman opens his eyes. "I am sorry, it's a trap," he said as the group is shocked by the electric field.

They all wake up. "Earth's mightiest hero," said a voice. A man walks out from the shadows. He was wearing a business suit.

"Senator Carter," said Superman. "Sage was right."

"A shame, he fell in battle," said the man. "I must say, you were so eager to help. I thank you Superman for your service"

"You won't get away with this," said Superman.

"It is too late," said the senator. The roof opens and a giant ship appears. "All hail the Imperium."

A ugly looking creature slithers out of the space ship. "At last," said the creature. "We have another planet under our control."

He turns to the struggling J'onn. "J'onn Jones, you have defied us for centuries. Now it is over, surrender."

"I refuse," said J'onn. "This war is not over."

"What are you hiding?"

The whole area shake. "What is going on?" asked Carter.

A screen lights up and a white Martian is seen. "My lord we are under siege," said the alien. "The enemy has breach the third corridor. Ahhh.'

The alien is silenced. A figure is seen in the back ground. "Send all forces to the location. Eliminate the enemy!" shouted the senator.

It was utter chaos as the enemy appeared to be everywhere. The invader could not get a visual of the attack but the battle sound was heard. "Get our elite troop to our location!" shouted the Imperium.

"Now!" shouted J'onn. The glass in the ceiling shattered ad Batman appeared and quickly dodges the aliens.

The door to the room was destroyed and in walks a person who was thought to be killed. Sage walks in and he was not happy. He still had no shirt, he made a make shit mask with whatever he could find. He had a black mask covering his mouth and hair. "I will warn you right now," he said. "Surrender."

"Attack!" shouted the Imperium. Sages was quickly surrounded by several dozen Martians.

"Shame, I was hoping to avoid bloodshed," said hero. He reappears behind the opposing troops and they all fall down dead or mortally wound.

"That guys a monster," said Carter.

Batman made it to the top of the machine cause the blackout of the sun. "Let there be light."

He places the crystal in the slot and the machine start to slow down. Sages throws kunai infused with wind at the contraption hold the rest of the heroes. "Make as much damage to the factory as possible, mostly the roof," Sage order calmly. "As for me, I have a score to settle."

Sage walks to J'onn and heals him. "You ready?' he asked J'onn.

"I am," said the Martian. The two charge the Imperium taking all the opposition that come there way. The leader gets to his ship.

"Please, take me with you," said Carter.

"Unhand me worm," said the Imperium knocking the senator off the ramp. The light his him killing him

"You must think I am stupid to let you go," said Sage. "Wind Style: Giant Rasenshuriken."

He throws it at the engine causing the ship to fall down. The Imperium again tries to get away. "Does the sun burn," said J'onn. He pulls the Imperium back into the sunlight. "I make you suffer for all you have done to my people."

Sage puts his hand on J'onn. "Making him suffer won't bring anybody back. Make him suffer and lose your-self or give him a quick death."

J'onn breaths and grabs the kunai he is given. J'onn quickly kills the leader. "Why did you stop me?" J'onn asked.

Sage takes off his mask. "I hate killing even if it's unavoidable," said the revealed doctor. "I am suppose to heal. I have had to make a choice about some of the blood on hands. I have had some people die because their loved one didn't want them to suffer."

The heroes walk up. "It is so easy to lose one's self in battle. However, will you be able to regain your humanity or will you falter? You have fought for many years to protect your planet. The war is over. I hope you find peace now. That is my hope."

He puts his mask one. "Let's get everyone who was captured to safety," said Superman. The heroes nod. He walks up to Naruto. "Will you be ok?"

"I am fine," said Naruto. "The nightmare of all the death on my hand will bother me for a bit. I will past it."

Alright," said Superman. "I don't like the fact you took so many lives. But in war like you said it is unavoidable."

A few day later the rest of the factories have been shut down as the heroes dismantled each of them. Naruto was on a skyscraper in Malaysia. Sitting on a ledge next to a standing Diana. "You seem troubled," she inquired.

"All my life I have never taken a life. I have preferred to save them," said Naruto. "I hate the feeling but it was needed to stop invasion. We have finished here. Batman want us to meet."

The group of heroes was in a space station above the earth. "Do you invester know about this?" asked Superman.

"It is an off the book expense," said Batman. "How is Naruto?"

Naruto was sitting looking out the window. "He has been staring at the Earth for a n hour," said Superman. "The guilt he feels for the lives he took. I don't approve, but it was unavadable."

"You got to realize, he is healer not a killer," said Batman. "He will come to term with it."

"You're getting soft, Bruce," said Superman.

"I might keep my feeling close to my chest. I understand what he is feeling," said Batman.

Diana and Flash walk up. "They don't have these on my island," said Diana.

"I will show you around," said Flash.

"I think I will," said busty Amazon.

"This is nice an all, but why are we here?" asked Lantern.

"I always though that I could protect the world by myself," said Superman. "I was wrong."

"It is a big job for one person, no matter how powerful," said Naruto with a subdued voice.

"This invasion has shown me that together we can accomplish more," said Superman.

"Like a Superfriends?" asked Flash.

"Please, that was horrible," said Naruto.

"More like a Justice League," said Superman.

"A little better," said Naruto. "Maybe, it will work. I will help as you onboard medic. I will fight if there is no other option."

"Fair enough," said Superman.

"I like the idea," said Flash. "I am in."

"I recommend you stop being a pervert," said Naruto.

"Hey, I am not that bad," said Flash.

"Bull crap," coughed Naruto.

"You know what. I will join," said Hawk Girl.

I will have other duties to the corps. But I will join when I am free," said Lantern.

"Man's world interests me," said Diana. "My mother might not approve. But I will stay."

"Batman," said Superman.

"I am not a team player, but if you need my help and you will. You know how to reach me," said the Dark Knight.

J'onn?" asked Naruto. He sees the Martians looking out the window. He walks up.  
"I can't imagine what you went through J'onn. But I will tell you this, if you need to talk or any advice. Please reach out to me. I will always help."

"Thank you. Some pain won't go away," said J'onn. "But maybe Earth can be my home."

Naruto smiles and the two rejoin the group. The Justice League has formed

XXX

End chapter

XXX

**A/N: Ok so I made some changes to the original chapter. One thing disturbed me about the first episode. The fact the heroes killed a ton of aliens. We did not see but it was implied. They killed a lot of the invader, yet they show no remorse even if they had a no kill rule. Like Superman said in this chapter. I don't like but that is war and nature of it. Naruto was feeling it the worst. He is a doctor, not a solider. He would like to save lives not take them. That is a small explanation for the added dialogue about Naruto's killing spree. This is not the same Naruto that died at old age. This Naruto never took a life and is not used to it. **

**One more thing I will have Naruto interact with Harvey and Richard a few time. Of all of the Batman villain who are really not at fault for their situation is Dr. Freeze, Poison Ivy and Harvey Dent. I not sure if I want Naruto meet the other two.**

**Hope you all enjoyed it **


	7. The Fate

**The Former Ninja Hero**

**I don't own Naruto or Dc**

**The Fate**

XXX

Naruto was at his practice in Gotham. It had been a few weeks since the invasion and he has come to term with the lives lost. "Mr. Anderson. You blood results are normal," said Naruto. "I was successful in removing the cancer."

"Thank you Doctor Uzumaki," said the fifty year old man.

"I do need you to take it easy for a few weeks ok. I will give you the release orders," said Naruto.

Richard had taken to practice martial art. He trained with Harvey Dent a few time. But his style was more of a street fighting type of style. Naruto joined in the training session a few times. Two Face had done a lot of community service after his release from Prison. He also found a job as a security guard to a building. Naruto had to pull a lot of string to get him the job.

The following day Naruto surrounded by men wearing heavy winter coat. "Doctor Uzumaki," said the man. "Our Boss want a word with you."

"Who, is your boss?" asked Naruto.

"It is Dr. Freeze," said one of the men.

"What does he need?" asked Naruto.

"He need you to help him save his wife," said the man.

"I will go, however; try anything and it will be the last thing you do," said Naruto.

The group heads to warehouse used to freeze meat. "Boss, we brought the Doc.

"Leave us," said the Super villain.

Naruto looks at the broken man. Without any fear he walks forward. "It has been a while since I have seen you last, Dr. Victor Fries," said the blond. "I only agreed to try to help for two reason. One I understand you pain and the fact you feel helpless. Two I hold you in high regard a for your work despite you criminal status."

"Can you help her?" asked the broken super villain.

"I have to find out what is the illness she has contracted," said Naruto. "Do you have an medical records before she was frozen."

"I will have someone bring them," said Freeze.

Naruto was looking over the records. He frowned. "Well, that is not good," said Naruto. He walks back to Freeze main room. "So know what her illness is, however; that was the easy part."

"Please share," said Freeze.

"I have no clue about how to cure it," said the blond.

"I been missing her for several decades,' said Freeze with sorrow and some anger.

"Hold on, let me finish," said Naruto. "I don't how to cure it, but I will find out and I will let you know."

"Do what you can doctor," said the villain.

"It will be a ten percent chance because no one has tried to find the cure, I am not most people," said Naruto. "I will be back in a month to give you an update."

XXX

In the watchtower, Naruto in his superhero suit and was meditating. The computer beeps causing Naruto to walk up and press some buttons. "What is this?" he asked. A man with a gold helmet appears.

"My name is Kent Nelson," said a man on the screen. "I need to speak to Naruto Uzumaki of the Justice League."

"If I am not mistaken. You're the Earth Lord of Order?' asked Naruto. "How can I help someone such as yourself."

"It is something I wish to discuss with you in private," said the man.

"I will meet you in a bit," said Naruto. Naruto closes his eyes. "Did you hear that Kurama?"

"I feel his power," said the fox. "Be careful around that man."

"Understood," said Naruto.

XXX

Naruto flies down to the location that was given to him. Exiting the jet he was given by the league, he walk up to an empty field. "There is nothing here," said the blond.

"It's a Genjutsu," said Kurama. "Try you Genjutsu release."

Naruto puts his hands together. "Kai."

A shimmer appears as it fades a single door is seen. Naruto walks up. "Welcome to the Tower of Fate," said a voice. "What is your purpose?"

"I was invited by Kent Nelson," said Naruto.

"Welcome Naruto Uzumaki Williamson," said the voice the door opens.

Naruto walks in. He is greeted by an elder man in his seventies. "You must be Kent Nelson?" asked Naruto.

"That is correct," said the man. "Please follow me."

The two walk in silence. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I know who you are Uzumaki. Both this life and you past," said Nelson. He chant spell a golden Helmet flies onto the man head. "My name is Doctor Fate."

"I figured," said Naruto. "Did you ask me to come just to flex you abilities?'

"Don't insult me Child!" said the Doctor. The air becoming heavy. "You are a fragment of chaos due to your unusual circumstance."

"Be as that may," said Naruto. "Not the worst thing to be."

"I am the Lord of Order. Nabu," said the man. "Any person born of Chaos, must be eliminated."

Naruto flung back harshly with a burst of magic. "Was hoping for a cup of tea," said the blond getting back up. He glares at the elder hero. "You really want to do this?'

"The Lord of Order demands your death," said Fate. "Make it easy on yourself."

"I don't take requests," said Naruto as he heals a few injuries. He throws some kunai at the sorcerer. They are frozen in the air.

"I am not the one going to fight you," said Dr. Fate. "I have chosen a more suitable task."

Naruto blacks out as he is hit with a powerful spell.

He wakes up and sees a desolate wasteland. "Where am I?" asked the blond. He looks around and sees a cave, it seem to be calling him. He walks in and see some painting on the wall. He hears foot steps. "Doctor Fate, what is going on?"

He walks further into the cave and exits into a desert. In the distance he sees an upside down pyramid. Taking a few steps the ground shakes and several golem creatures made of rock appears. They charge the ninja. Naruto braces himself as the two golems get within striking range. He quickly strikes them with several punches. They crumble to pebbles and turns to dust after. "Where did he send me?'

He walks to the Pyramid and enter it. "I can't sense Kurama," said the Doctor. He gets to the main room and is shocked to see the his partner chained up. "Kurama."

He rushes forward but is sent back by a blast of magic. Doctor Fate flies down. "Now I have special gift for you. I search your past life thanks to your friend. You must defeat your greatest foe."

Naruto growls. "Do you worst."

"You greatest enemy is yourself," said Doctor Fate. "You must prove to me you're worthy of this existence."

A figure Manifest itself. It has blond hair and the Hokage robe. Kurama looks up. "No," whispered the former demon.

The two Naruto stare back at each. They charge each other, clashing kunai. Clashing the kunai the mostly recent reincarnation was quickly put on his back foot. "Naruto, your experience is lacking," said Kumara.

"I realize that," said the Doctor. He dodges a few kunai. He goes though hand seal. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu."

A water dragon made up off water particles is launched at the pat Naruto. "Wind Barrier Jutsu," Past Naruto said. The water crashes against a barrier and is deflected in all direction.

"So this is the power of mortal turned god," said Doctor Uzumaki. He looks at his enemy. "Say something!"

"He cannot," said Dr. Fate. "I brought him back to fight. Not to chat."

"What is the purpose of this," said Naruto.

"You must figure that out," said Dr. Fate. "I believe you past life sensei said look underneath the underneath."

Doctor Uzumaki is punched into the wall coughing up blood. "That is it," said Doctor. He get up and looks at his other side. "I know what I must." He make no move and kneel on booth knees as a sign of surrender.

The past life charges kunai extended. No pain. Doctor Uzumaki looks around and sees that is back in the tower of Fate. "What happened?"

"You have done it," said Doctor Fate. "This was not a test per say, but more a ritual."

"What do you mean?"

"In time you will get experience from your past self," said Fate. "You could be the greatest hope the Earth has seen."

"But why go through this ruse," said Naruto.

"There will be threat greater than anything you have faced," said Fate. "This was to prepare you. Since you are I have a gift for you."

"What is it?' asked Naruto.

"I hat Nabu, meet with the Death god of your world and to give him a text that you might find useful in your path," said Fate. He presents a book, very thick and title "The Medical Advice of Lady Tsunade."

"I know here," said Naruto. "Kurama told me she was the best medic in my old world."

"This text will help you," said Kurama. "There might be something there, about Mrs. Fries' condition."

"We will find out, when we get back," said Naruto. "Thank you for this gift Kent."

"It was your by birthright," said the man. "You will be a great hero. Can't wait to see what your future and fate holds."

XXX

Naruto had taken a week to look over the medical text and he found a small mention of the illiness and likely remedies. He heads back to the warehouse and is escorted to the Mr. Freeze. "I found something that might help. I have not a hundred percent sure," said Doctor.

"Do what you can."

"Please take her out of the cryogenic state?" asked Naruto. "It was difficult to find the cure. It is an old disease a precursor to Black plague and medicine was not that great back then."

"This medicine, will destroy the cell that were infected but will not the worker cells," said Naruto. Depending on how much it's spread. It will a long time for here to be at full strength.'

"You're are the best Doctor, I have ever meet," said Fries.

Naruto takes out a small syringe and sticks it in her arms. "She will be up in a day or two, but she will be weak and will need help walking figuring movement."

"I can never repay you," said Fries.

"I don't need it. Just do one favor. Turn away from youir life of crime," said Naruto. "I will be back in a few day to check on Nora.

"Thank you Doctor," said Freeze.

XXX

End Chapter

**A/N: Ok so first I have gotten a some reviews which were good and point out some flaws in my writing. I got one recently where it was negative. It did bring up some goods point it was a guest review from Sakurasucks. I am pleased with the review because he brought out some good point about following story line. Thanks and I appreciate the review. I have gotten some about spelling error. A big issue with me I am trying to work in it.**

**See you next time**


	8. The Enemy Below

**The Former Ninja Hero**

**I don't own Naruto or Dc**

**The Enemy Below**

XXX

Naruto has finally done his last check up on Nora. She woke up a few days, Naruto told her not move too much. After week he gave her a clean bill of health. Naruto discover of the cure prompted to a high level of regard from the medical field. He gained a lot of money and gifts for his studies and discoveries. He only kept some of it, putting about eighty percent into a charity to help terminally ill to find comfort and die with some dignity or to discover a cure.

He is at Metropolis talk to a University as a speaker to the most recent graduates. Afterword, Naruto was walking to his hotel. He gets a beep. "Naruto here," said the blond in to a small device.

"We might need you to help us out with situation," said Superman.

"What's the situation?" asked Naruto.

"A sub has been attacked and we are on our way to rescue the sailor. We need someone to provide first aid."

Naruto nods his head. "Ok."

He puts on his Anbu Uniform and teleports into the javelin. He sees Green Lantern, Wonder Woman and Superman. "How many sailors are we expecting to rescue?" asked Naruto.

"I believe it's a nuclear sub a new modal. I would say around 50 sailors," said Green Lantern.

"Ok, next question," said Naruto "Do we know how the sub was attacked?"

"We will find out now," said Superman. They get to the capsized sub. The heroes fly down and are quickly surrounded by mend on jet skis.

A man with yellow hair and beard ride up. Naruto eyes the newcomer. He bows his head. "It's an honor to see you again your majesty."

"Do I know you?" asked the man.

"I healed your wife several years ago," said Naruto. "My mask must be good." He takes out the pendent.

"It's good to see you again," said the man.

"Why have you attacked the sub?" asked Naruto.

"They were in encroaching on our territory," said the man.

"These are international water," said Jon Stewart.

"Enough," said Naruto. "If you permit us to get the crew to safety, we will relinquish the sub to you."

"Are you crazy?" asked Lantern.

"I am perfectly sane," said Naruto. "The well being of the crew is the top priority."

"Very well. I accept the terms," said the King.

I will get the crew," said Naruto.

An hour later Naruto was facing the king. "This could have been avoided," said Naruto.

"How would you have avoided this?' asked Aquaman.

"The UN is gathering why not talk to them," said Naruto. "My recommendation is don't make too may demands."

"I will try it your way."

XXX

In Atlantis, Aquaman was in his bedroom with his wife. "I saw Naruto again," said the man.

"How is he?" asked Mera.

"He is ok," said Aquaman. "He has a way with words. He would make an excellent leader."

"What are you going to do?" asked Mera.

"I am heading to New York, to talk to the United Nations."

"Will that work?" asked Mera.

"I don't think so," said Aquaman. "They will not consider us a nation. So I have no leg to stand on.'

"Good luck," said Mera.

Aquaman walks out and is greeted by a blond haired man. "My king," said the man. "Why should we play by the surface dwellers rules?"

"Orm, you're my brother, but peace is more important than open conflict," said Aquaman. "I will do what I can."

XXX

Back in the watchtower. Naruto was sitting in the training room. The other member were watching. "What is he doing?" asked Superman.

Diana walks up. "He is training in what he called Senjutsu."

"Sage art?" asked Superman. "What is that suppose to do?'

Naruto stood up. He turns to his comrade. "I have mastered Sage mode."

"What does that do?" asked Flash.

"Similar to Ivy I become one with Nature," said Naruto. "I have mastered it but I have yet perfected it."

"Is there a difference?' asked Flash.

"Master means I have completed this basic step and can utilize it on a whim. However perfected mean taking what you have learned to highest degree."

Lantern barges in. "I knew we couldn't trust him."

"What are you talking about Jon?" asked Naruto.

"Sub has been stripped," said Lantern.

"You think Aquaman is behind it?" asked Diana.

"Who else Princess," said Jon.

Superman turns his head. "If it's Aquaman your looking for, he is not in Atlantis."

Naruto sees a news report of Aquaman forcing his way into the United Nation building. "We better deal with this," said Naruto.

The fours heroes head the the UN building.

In the main building, Aquaman was staring down the members of the Security Council. "Your demands are outrageous," said one of the diplomats. "These would compromise our security."

"Your problem, not mine," said Aquaman.

"What right do you have to make demands?" asked a French Prime Minister

I am the rightful ruler of Atlantis."

"A country we don't recognize," said another world leader.

Naruto walks up. "Aquaman, threatening them won't help your people."

"I gave them a chance for peace, this is their response," said Aquaman.

"Thing like negotiations take time," said Naruto

Aquaman pushes Naruto out of the way. "I have wasted enough time."

"What's that noise?" asked Naruto. Turning his head Naruto goes to push Aquaman out of the way of a projectile. It explodes. Sending Naruto back from the outer ring of the explosion and knocking out Aquaman.

At the nearby hospital Aquaman was being tended by the doctor as was Naruto. "We don't know what's wrong," said the doctor. "His vital have gotten worse."

"He's part aquatic," said a voice as Naruto walks in with a sling and his half his face bandaged up. "I have dealt with his race before."

They quickly rush Aquaman to a tank. The Justice League was waiting as Aquaman's vitals started to get stronger. Naruto in his hero persona was monitoring the situation. He walks out. "He is alive," said Naruto.

Jon marches to the tank. "Good now we can get some answers," he said. Banging on the glass. "What did you do with the core?"

"I would like it if you don't aggravate the patent," said Naruto with a deadly tone.

"Why shouldn't I?" asked Jon. "You should be on our side."

"I am doctor first and hero second," said Naruto. "If you continue. I will remove you from the room."

Aquaman swims up. "My orders where to leave the sub, where it lay."

"You expect us to believe that?" asked Jon.

"Believe what you will," said Aquaman. "Someone tried to kill me."

Naruto stayed silent. "It sounds like someone wants your throne," said the blond.

"Impossible," said Aquaman. "I am the rightful king."

"You're naïve to think there aren't people trying to usurp your throne," said Naruto. "We should get the information from the assassin."

XXX

A few hours later. Aquaman was on a gurney being wheeled out. On a roof Deadshot a deadly assassin took aim with a missile launcher."

A shuriken hit the muzzle as the projectile was fired sending the missile off course. In the distance you see Naruto. "Found the assassin, going to pursue."

The assassin jumps down to the street level as Aquaman transforms into J'onn Jones. Naruto appears next to wonder woman as the two give chase into the sewer ."End of the road," said Naruto as he and Diana block the way.

"I will take a detour." The assassin fire a gun on the roof caving in part of the underground. The Naruto pushes the rubble off both of them.

"You ok Princess?" asked Naruto. He quickly scans her for any injuires. "Let's move."

The two exit the sewer and see Superman towering over the man. "Now we have questions," said Naruto. "We will start easy. Who was you target?"

"Aquaman," said the man.

"Who hired you?" asked Naruto.

"Sorry, can't tell you. Trade secret," said Deadshot. He looked at Diana. "But maybe for a incentive."

Naruto sighs, grabbing the man by the collar, he slams him against the wall. "I will not ask again."

The assassin feels immense fear. "Ok I will talk.'

"Good boy," said Naruto. "Who hired you?"

"I don't know," said the man.

"How where you paid?" asked Superman.

"Gold.'  
Batman looks at the gold. "Spanish doubloons."

"He got them from place," said Superman. "Atlantis. We have to worn Aquaman."

"Don't bother his royal pain in the ass just left," said Jon.

"I am following him," said Naruto. "Or more likely Boss is.'

Naruto disappears in smoke. "A clone?"

XXX

In the Atlantis throne room. Orm was sitting on the throne. "It is with deep sorrow that our king has been killed by the surface dwellers."

The door slam open . "Orm," shouted Aquaman. "What is the meaning of this?'

"You were too soft on the surface, so I am taking over," said the despotic brother.

"Enough arrest him," said Aquaman. Looking around. The king sees none of his solider moving. "What are you doing? Arrest the traitor."

The quickly surround Aquaman and knock him out.

Right outside the throne room you see a shape of a figure. "So I was right."

Heading to the solider barrack the figure revels itself to be Naruto. "Better grabs some gear."

Walking out into the halls, Naruto in a solider garb looks around. "Now, got to find Aquaman.

XXX

A few miles deeper in a underwater cavern. Orm was in front of Aquaman. "This IS goodbye brother," said Orm.

"You won't rule even if you get ride of me," said Aquaman.

"I know, that lineage thing might get messy. Luckily I brought insurance." Orm takes out a bundle with a baby in it. Taking out a knife he stabs it in the side of the cliff and places the baby on it. Using the trident Orm blast the floor causing lava to ride. "Now I have to avenge your death.'

XXX

Naruto was sneaking in the halls. "Solider," said another Atlatian. "What is your desgination?'

Shit," whispered Naruto. "It's sea horse."

Hold it, intruder," said the soldier. More troops run into the hallway. "Surrender."

Naruto sighs. "I give up."

XXX

Naruto was chained in a small room. It has been several days since his capture. "What has the surface dweller done to our king," said the Atlantian interrogator.

"Nothing, I save your king life," said Naruto. He is quickly shocked.

"Lie again and it will be worse," said the integrator. "I will ask the same question."

"I will give the same answer," said Naruto. He is shocked again.

"That is enough," said a female voice.

"Your highness," said the soldier.

The red haired queen walks through the door. "I will take over his questioning," said the red haired queen. "Leave us."

The soldier does as told. Mera quickly closes the door. "Mera?" asked Naruto. "Where is the king, he is in danger."

"I know Orm has taken over the kingdom," said Mera. "I have some men loyal looking for my husband. Let me releases you."

"No have your men transfer me to the holding cell," said Naruto. He sees her questioning look. "If you are seen releasing me. It will not look good."

"Very well," said Mera. "Guard, take this prisoner to the holding cell."

Several guards grabs Naruto and escort him to the cell.

XXX

In the ocean the Justice League were heading to Atlantis. "Don't expect a warm welcome," said Superman. "We have to rescue both Aquaman and Naruto. They are quickly attacked by Atlantian troops. Superman destroys one of the underwater crafts. He is quickly shot in the back as J'onn and Diana were taken out. Jon knocks out a soldier with a construct of a brick wall. Realizing he is now the only one left. He surrenders.

The league wakes up. "Hey guys," said the voice of Naruto.

Seeing the state of Naruto body. "What did they do to you?" asked Superman.

"Had a nice chat with their integrator. Lovely chap," said Naruto.

"We have to get out of here," said Jon.

They hear the bodies falling. "About time," said Naruto. The door opens and Mera walks out.

"So this was your plan?" she asked.

"More or less," said Naruto. "We better get out and save Aquaman and stop his brother."

"Let me release the bindings," said Mera.

The heroes where standing around. "Where is Aquaman?" asked Diana.

"He is on his way," said Naruto. "With his son too. Good."

XXX

A few hours later the Justice League was watching as Naruto was checking over Aquaman lack of hand. "I am sorry, the best I can do is a prosthetic," said Naruto. "I can heal wound and cures diseases but attaching limb is another matter."

"Do what you can, Doctor," said Aquaman.

Naruto started to work attaching a limb that can still keep Aquaman in fighting shape.

Walking out Naruto wipes his hand of the blood. "That knew he was a mad man," said Jon.

Naruto sighs. "Not mad. He did what any father would do for his child."

"Now what about the core?" asked Jon.

"I asked Aquaman, he said his people had a weapon to use against the surface dwellers if they ever attacked," said Naruto. "I believe Orm is going to arm it and use it. We have to stop it.'

"We will," said Aquaman walking out with a hook that replaced his hand.

Superman puts his hand to his ear. "What is the status Batman?"

"High temperature reading from the North pole. I am heading there to investigate."

"We will join you," said Superman.

XXX

At the North Pole Orm was looking at the machine. "Soon, victory."

"My lord," said a soldier. "The surface people have escaped and are approaching our location."

"Stop them at all cost!" shouted Orm.

The Justice League gets to the North Pole and sees an army standing in their way. The two side stare each other down. "Attack!" shouted the Atlantian general. The battle has begun. Superman knock two solider off their hover crafts.

J'onn punches one of the soldiers and then grabs another one and slams him into his comrades.

Naruto was cloaked and walked toward the cavern that housed the weapon. He sees the giant weapon and goes to shut it down. He quickly dodges a punch. Flipping back to get some distance. He goes through hand seal. "Water Style: Water Shockwave."

The attack hits Orm sending him flying back. "I would love to contue our dance but someone else would like a crack at you."

What are you talking about?" asked Orm as he is grabbed.

"Miss me, brother?" asked Aquaman. He throws the despot into a wall. "Shut down the machine."

"Right," said Naruto. He looks at the Machine. "Only one way. Shadow Clone Jutsu."

A clone of Naruto appears and jumps in the reactor. "Barrier jutsu: Containment, Shadows clone Explode."

The clone explodes destroying the core. "That takes care of that," said Naruto. Turning around Naruto watches the brothers fight each other.

Aquaman lands a powerful punch sending his brother over the edge of the bridge that they were fighting. "Brother help," said Orm.

Aquaman walks over and picks up his trident. "I believe this is mine."

Orm screams as he falls into the depth of the cavern below.

XXX

Back in Atlantis the general where in chains. "Orm had our families held hostage. Plus we were only fallowing order.'

"Get them out of my sight," said Aquaman. "I must thank you Justice League for helping my people."

"Remember my Lord. We will help you no matter what," said Naruto. "We should get going."

Jon surrounds the group with his ring energy and leaves the underwater city.

XXX

End Chapter


	9. The Birthday

**The Former Ninja Hero**

**I don't own Naruto or Dc**

**The Birthday**

XXX

Naruto was walking to the training area in his medium size house. It was built underneath the house when Naruto bought it. He see Richard and Harvey trading blows. Harvey just sent Richard back with a punch. "I told you kid don't let your guard down," said Harvey. He turns and sees Naruto. "Dr. Uzumaki. You want to spar really quick?"

"I can't, Harvey don't you have to go to your job," said Naruto.

"Three hours," said Harvey.

"Richard you have homework," said Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto," said Richard. He looks nervous . "Naruto."

Naruto looks at Richard. "Yes what is it?"

"Did you think of what we talked about?" Richard. Asked.

"Later we will discuss it," said Naruto. "Off you go to do homework."

Harvey looks at Naruto. "When are you going to surprise him?" asked Harvey.

"Tonight," said Naruto. "It is his birthday and I think I can trust him."

"He is a good kid," said Harvey. "I never said this but I owe you my life."

"No you don't," said Naruto. "You have changed back to what you were before Two Face, someone had to give you a chance."

"I will see you tonight for the small party," said Harvey.

"Understood," said Naruto.

XXX

Naruto was at the clinic writing up a report. "Let's see," said Naruto. "The blood test came out negative. That is good news, mean he is cured of the poison."

He gets to a speaker. "Breanna can you bring in Mr. and Mrs. Jefferies," said Naruto. The two elderly couple walk in. "Mr. Jeffery. It looks like your cured.'

"Thank you," said the elder man. "I owe you a great deal."

"Here is what I want," said Naruto. "Life everyday to the fullest and take yourself and your wife on a well deserved vacation."

"I am paying you for the procedure," said the man.

"I make enough money," said Naruto. "I don't want to charge you due to the horrible healthcare system. I would rather you use that money to treat your self on a vacation, doctor orders."

"I see, thank you Doctor Uzumaki," said the man. "You are a saint."

"I am just a normal guy doing what he can to make the world healthier," said Naruto. "Get out of here and enjoy your vacation."

XXX

Naruto was in another room in his clinic. "Bad news is you have cancer," said the blond to a brown haired female. "Good news is it is stage one. I can cure it. Do you have insurance?"

"I lost my job," said the female.

"The procedure cost about ten thousand," said Naruto. "It you provide a proof of job loss I will reduce that to two thousand with installment. I can also hire to help you pay it off."

"I will do it," said the female.

"I will make an appointment in three weeks for surgery, "said Naruto. "

Naruto was sending his worker home. "Finally."

He gets to the house and sees Harvey standing out. "Richard has been sent on an errand," said the former mobster.

"Thank you Harvey," said Naruto. "Batman everything is set."

"Ok we will be down shortly," said the Dark Knight.

Richard was approaching the house with a gallon of milk. "Why is the house dark?" he opens the door.

"Surprise," shouted everyone. The founding members of the justice league greeted Richard.

"Happy Birthday," said Naruto. "I know I told you before but I will always be there for you as your father."

Batman walked up. The odd thing is he had a party hat on top of his cowl. "Didn't think you would be the party type Batman," said Richard with a smirk.

"It was a request by your father," said the Dark Knight.

Flash runs up. "Birthday boy cake time. Then presents."

Naruto looked around. "Has anyone seen Harvey?"

"He went outside," said Superman.

"I see," said Naruto. "Going to see what's up. Then we will do presents."

Naruto walks out to the balcony. "You know the Party is in the house Harvey."

"Doctor Uzumaki," said the man. "I am truly indebted to you. You saw the good in me that no one noticed."

"Harvey, I told you before," said Naruto "You don't owe me anything. There is something else bothering you?"

"I don't think I belong with these heroes," said Harvey.

"You feel out of place?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah," said Harvey.

"Take all the time you want. You are more then welcome back to the party when you're ready," said Naruto. "We are defined by the now and future not the past."

Xxx

Naruto was inside after his talk with Harvey. "So we are doing presents," said Naruto. "Batman," will be first."

"I have here a check for five hundred thousand dollar to use anyway you wish," said the Dark Knight.

"Diana," said Naruto.

"I owe your father a great deal and I took the liberty of getting you something you might need at the direction of Naruto," said Diana. Taking out a small box wrapped up. Richard opens it and revels shuriken and kunai.

"They are excellent, can't wait to use them," said Richard. He picks one up. "High quality. Where did you get them?'

"A blacksmith on my island made them," said Diana.

"Thank you I will cherish these," said Richard.

"Flash," said Naruto

The speederster gave Richard two gift that look like books from the shape. He opens them and sees two books. One he had asked for the other he was curious.

"Your dad told me to get a boring book on the human anatomy," said Flash. "He said you were interested in the human body. I also got you a book on biology which he said will help you also."

"That you, Ero-Flash," said Richard.

Naruto chuckled with Batman cracking a smile. "What does that mean?' asked Flash.

"It means awesome, Flash," said Naruto.

Flash eyes narrows. "I looking that up later," said the speedster.

Next is Hawk Girl. She give him a book. Blank cover Richard opens it up and see several katas.

"I have here a book on my planets fighting style. Took me several moths to put it together," said the winged warriors.

"You made this?" asked Richard.

"I was a drill instructor in my academy on my planets police force," said Hawk Girl.

"Thank you Ms. Hawk Girl," said Richard.

"No problem."

Green Lantern," said Naruto.

He hands him a sword. "I bought this sword from a sword maker during one stays on base in Japan," he said. "It has been collecting dust so I though it would serve you better."

"Thank you Mr. Stewart," said Richard.

"J'onn," said Naruto.

"I was able to save something from my Planet of Mars," said the Martian. He give Richard a small box.

Richard opens hit. It's a neckless. "It nice and stunning," said Richard. "May I ask if it has an significance?"

"That is the symbol of my family," said J'onn. "In other wards I would be honored to have you a sworn family member."

"Wow, that is," said Richard. "Your family got an extra person."

"Superman, you're up," said Naruto.

"I have discussed it with your father and we have decided to give you an honorary membership to the Justice League," said Superman. He is gave Richard a small device. "That is a communicator."

Naruto walks up to Richard. "I have made my decided to take you as my apprentice and Partner when fighting crime," said Naruto. "That is gift number one I am giving you. My second gift is a special kunai which will let me teleport to you in a flash," said Naruto as he give Richard the kunai.

"Thank you father," said Richard as he runs and hug his dad.

"I have a costume for you," said Naruto. He pulls out two boxes. Richard opens it and sees Anbu body armer. The second box has a small divice that looks like it fits on the ear. "That is a scouter. Similar to a radieo it will give you info on police broadcast as well as give you the ability to communicate with my own."

"Anything else?" asked Richard.

"I had it programmed to detect stealth and hidden object. The other thing it does is will give you info on anyone we are aware off," said Naruto. "Give it a shot."

Richard does as told and faces Batman. Several information appears. Hero name and abilities as well as height and weight. "Wow," said Richard.

"It has one last feature. It will let you translate any language on this planet and will let you speak also," said Naruto. "That scouter was a gift from Harvey."

"Really?" asked Richard. "I should thank him."

"Welcome to the hero life. What is your heros name?" asked Naruto

"I am thinking of Jounin," said Richard.

"That will work," said Naruto with a smile. "We will be training hard to get you re4ady for your role."

"Yes, father," said Richard.

"Happy Birthday," said Naruto.

XXX

**AN: So no fighting in this chapter. I am setting something up. Hope you all enjoy. I just realized both Naruto dad and his son have the same name. Too lazy to change it.**


End file.
